Fenrir Michaelson
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: The Wizarding War was over but the consequence was deep one Harry James Potter was bitten by a rogue werewolf let alone becoming a master of death. After seeing and witness the death of his world Harry and Death Cross to a different dimension where he met the Michaelson's where he became an honorary member to take up the fierce werewolf named Fenrir.
1. Chapter 1

March 22, 2009

It's been a thousand years since I've heard anything from the Michaelson's ever since I was told to leave and to tell you the truth I never really cared what they thought about me if I was part of their family or not. I guess I should be thankful for them or grateful because they turn me into a vampire. Well, that was kind of dumb on their part because I was already a werewolf beforehand. But they didn't need to know that. So technically I am the original hybrid unlike Niklaus he was a born werewolf I was the cursed werewolf so there are two types of hybrids out there.

What a crazy and stupid world we live in now. from what I can see my old world was much better-having magic run freely everywhere, where this world has restrictions only to those of Servants of nature that's not Magic it will never be magic at least not in my eyes. I guess I'm only one felt of being a wizard after all, well that sucks I've been alive for than 10,000,000,000 years and seen birth and death of many cultures and Empires and other things I'm guessing there's an upside of being the master of death the downside is I am now the immortal werewolf well hybrid to be exact. At least I don't have to transform every full moon anymore. But the transformation of becoming a hybrid is less to be desirable.

For example my hair is no longer black like it used to be when I was human no but it's now a silver White. But the changes don't stop there I no longer look the same. In the place of Harry James Potter stood an extremely handsome young man with a height of 5'10', a well-toned body, with fair-skin but my body was covered with large battle scars and with the physical appearance of a 25-year-old despite being over 10,000,000,000. Years old. Now I'm back in Mystic Falls once again. After getting a noticed from Death that another Petrova doppelganger has risen and her name was Elena Gilbert, that just screams bad news. So I decide to accept a teaching job at Mystic High as the new French teacher. Wish me luck cuz I'm going to need it.

This is Fenrir Greyback signing out.

Fenrir sighed as he placed his journal down as he got out of bed early and stretched looking around his room. Of his new manor seeing that death really outdid himself. Turning to look at the time only seeing it was almost time for his morning jog and workout. Quickly putting on his workout clothes that were a nice pair of black shorts and with a matching black tight muscle shirt that shows off his very muscular torso. Putting on some socks and sneakers on and checking if his iPod holster was securely in place and not wanting to drop another iPod by accident again. Nodding his head in satisfaction.

Fenrir walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab his water bottle from the refrigerator with another nod Fenrir walked out of his manor.

Fenrir started in a slow jog looking around his new town or should say old homeland when he was with the Michaelson's. Listening to his music Fenrir stopped by the old wickery Bridge as he had remembered that's where he and Henrik use to go and swim. Fenrir couldn't help but to chuckle in knowing there's a little cute and clingy hybrid that was currently sleeping in his bed at the moment. Yes, you're heard right the night that Henrik was going to die. Fenrir sent death to save and keep Henrik safe but leaving a fake body to fool the family that Henrik was killed by the werewolves.

Was that mean of Fenrir to do that yes, was it necessary yes? Through all what has happened. Henrik stood by his side forever and even wanted to be turned into a hybrid just like Fenrir. After all, Fenrir was a different type of hybrid than Niklaus. Just like the werewolves of his old world, Fenrir needed to only bite someone on the night of the full moon so they could turn into a hybrid like him no matter what type of Supernatural species they were.

Checking the time on his phone knowing that He only have two hours left before he has go to the school and get to his class room. Letting out sigh Fenrir decided to head back to his Manor.

Once stepping into his manor Fenrir was tackled to the ground letting out a grown only to stop when he felt pair of lip on his. Opening his eyes only to see Henrik kissing him. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that Henrik is madly in love with Fenrir/Harry). Not wanting to disappoint Henrik. Fenrir kissed him back while slowly getting off the ground while carrying Henrik who immediately wraps his legs around Fenrir's waist without breaking the kiss. Fenrir used his vampire speed to head to their bedroom.

 **Lemon is based off Sex Changes Everything ahead you have been have been warned**

Once Henrik was on the bed, with his clothes shredded, and a very horny hybrid over him leaning down to ravish his mouth with his own.

He let out a muffled yelp feeling hands reaching down his pants and grabbing his cock hard. He slowly lifted his hands and tried pushing Fenrir off of him. Unfortunately, it had an opposite effect and Fenrir only growled deepening the kiss removing his hand and grinding down into Henrik's groin with a hard cock. Henrik swallowed hard squirming uncomfortably trying to get out from under him.

Fenrir groaned loudly feeling the body under him rubbing against his cock. He waved his hand vanishing what was left of Henrik's clothes while turning him over. He lifted Henrik's hips hearing him gasp hard and leaned down nipping his ass hard enough to break the skin before licking at the blood beading at the skin. Getting on his knees he rubbed his cock between Henrik's cheeks moaning. Pressing the cheeks tighter he started thrusting quickly moaning.

Panting hard Henrik as he felt Fenrir thrust his cock into his ass completely making him yell out and grip the blankets hard. His eyes clenched shut in pain as Fenrir didn't even wait before pounding him into the bed. Reaching down he tried stroking himself to distract from the pain but groaned as his hands were forced over his head and bound there as Fenrir just used his body for his own pleasure.

After a few more minutes he could feel Fenrir's release as he filled his ass before pulling out sharply and flipping Henrik over and forcing his way back in not even pausing to take a breath before he was back to pounding the poorly abused hole.

Fenrir leaned down and started kissing Henrik hard growling as the lips tightened and denied access. He pulled back angrily and started pounding deeper until Henrik's back bowed and he screamed in pleasure as Fenrir hit his sweet spot. Fenrir bent down quickly and thrust his tongue into Henrik's mouth before he could close it again and making him groan into his mouth.

Picking Henrik up carefully Fenrir sat him on his knees and started bouncing him while slamming into his ass and kissing down his neck. He slowly reached down and started stroking Henrik's angry red length with his thrusts making the smaller male moan louder. Smirking as Henrik released hard on their stomach Fenrir laid him back down and lifted his legs wrapping them around his waist so he could thrust deeper. Biting hard into Henrik's shoulder Fenrir released hard to Henrik's loud groan. Raising onto his hands but keeping himself deep in the nice tight ass he smiled down at Henrik.

"Good morning." He laughed when Henrik just groaned and tried moving to no avail.

"Good morning F-Fenrir," Henrik said trying to free his hands.

He smirked leaning down. "well it seems you've been a horny little boy this morning ?" He put a slight hiss behind his words and suppressed a chuckle hearing the man under him moan.

"y-yes. I-I couldn't help it."

"Oh Henrik your such a good little boy?" He watched as Henrik's cock started getting hard again. He started chuckling. "You seem to enjoy it, Henrik."

"P-Please…." Henrik hissed out leaning up and kissing Fenrir hard. Fenrir growled leaning down and thrusting sharply into Henrik's sweet spot making him moan.

"P-Please… Fenrir don't stop." Henrik hissed moaning loudly.

"as you wish Henrik," Fenrir growled lifting the legs while sitting on his knees and pounding deeper into the tight hole hitting the sweet spot every time and making Henrik scream in pleasure. It wasn't long before he was releasing and calling Fenrir's name making him let out a loud roar, shaking the house. While releasing deep inside of Henrik.

Henrik couldn't move anymore even if he wanted to. His muscles were putty and he was exhausted. Fenrir would kill him, with awesome mind-blowing sex. He felt Fenrir lift him up and slowly pull out before sliding back in under him making him groan. He felt Fenrir's hands rubbing his hips and stomach. Henrik let out a sigh snuggling into him and shutting his eyes.

Groaning he wrapped his arms around the man above him and shut his eyes hoping to catch some sleep. Doubtful, before they had to get to school.

 **End of lemon**

Henrik it's to get up Fenrir said as carried the sleep teen in his arm to the shower knowing he only few mins left before he need to get to the school. While Henrik himself have half an hour, stepping into the cold shower right fully waking Henrik. Fenrir using vampire speed was done less than 20 sic and was fully dressed for the day chuckling in seeing Henrik was also done Fenrir kissed his forehead. "Wish me luck" Fenrir said as Henrik chuckled and saying "good luck Fenrir." And with Fenrir walked out of his manor and into his black 2018 Dodge Challenger, as he drove to Mystic high.

The sound of the bell ringing alerted all the students that classes are about to start. As Fenrir was writing on the chock bored waiting for his students to enter and settle down. Once down writing Fenrir took look at the student roster to see who's in his classroom or who had his class. Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore? Of course, Henrik Michaelson, Bonnie Bennett Caroline Forbes, and why did I get the Petrova doppelganger Aka Elena Gilbert in my class? And several unknown people.

Looking at his students Fenrir noticed that Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, and the Petrova doppelganger Elena Gilbert where in my morning class.

Clearing his throat he smiled at his students as he spoke in French. {Bonjour les étudiants je serai votre nouvel instructeur de français pour ce trimestre scolaire je m'appelle Fenrir Greyback}(Good morning students I'll be your new French instructor for this school term my name is Fenrir Greyback). Fenrir could tell that most female students of his class here blushing a bright red. When he spoke in French too bad for them he not interested in them. A vampire, a dormant werewolf, a doppelganger, and a witch what what an odd combination of Supernaturals.

Letting out sigh as Fenrir began to write on the board starting the first lesson of the day for this class. This French class as you all know is an elective class. But to those who are thinking you will get an A in this class right away. Well think again, this class isn't going to be simple. I will have several assignments for you all but they must be written in French and do not use the Google translator I can tell if you guys use it.

Since you guys are beginners in French so basically will start off by learning the alphabet in French and basically how to read in French and also you will notice there is a small black notebook on your desk. Where I will have you write a journal entry and several summaries for the books that I'll be assigning them to you. Now is there anyone who isn't supposed to be here?" Fenrir asked.

 **Time skip**

It was the end of the school day and Fenrir could be any more, happier. Don't get him wrong he loves teaching but something about the few students that he had in his classes seem a bit off they had look that similar look that Ginny used while looking at him it was quite unnerving. But Fenrir couldn't help but to feel that there is a storm approaching in the small town of Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**YES, PEOPLE, I am ALIVE AND IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER I HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK ON THIS SPECIFIC CHAPTER. (disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. Also, Several chapters are based off** **Witch Diaries** **By Kiera27. Please note that this story is yaoi, you have been warned. also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for those who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or you're just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

It's been a few weeks since He started working in Mystic Falls high school all Fenrir has to say about Muggle high school and it should be listed as one of the most effective torture methods known to man. He didn't know how Henrik can deal with it, Sure he was gawked at, whispered about, and blatantly asked if he was living the new hot teacher and is part of the richest family that lived in 'that huge old mansion'.

In all the years that he lived, kids never had any concept of privacy, which the kids at Hogwarts didn't either, but there were so many more of them here and they would not get the hint that his home isn't a place to have a party. Thank god that Henrik wasn't like that. though he really didn't like the idea of anyone walking, in on them while they're having sex. That last person who did, let's just say Henrik was not happy.

Fenrir sighed as he walking down the hall when he bumped into someone looking down to find what had to be an American football player considering the teen below him looked like he could snap anyone in half with his pinkie. Fenrir chuckled "sorry but I have to get away from all of these gossipy, staring fangirls that think that they have a chance to get into my bed."

The boy laughed as Fenrir offer his hand to help the boy up, which he did with an embarrassing lack of effort. "Yeah well, around Mystic Falls there isn't a lot of things to keep people's attention for long especially fangirl."

"Sorry about that, Mr. Lockwood guessing by now you know my name but you can call me Fenrir."

The boy rubbed the back of his head with a light blush on his cheeks as he hiked his book bag higher on his shoulder. "Yeah, there probably isn't a soul in town that doesn't know about the most powerful family in town coming back. My dad made sure to tell me all about how much of Mystic Falls you own. He's the mayor and the Lockwoods are in second place for the amount of property we own."

I have a feeling that may be the case as the richest person in Mystic Falls he sees me like something that he needs to have and told you to be as nice as possible Since recently I just moved back into town."

A matching smirk bloomed on Tyler's face and he shrugged as he followed Fenrir to his classroom. "My old man is used to being the biggest powerhouse around and probably hates that there's someone bigger floating around now. He made sure that I understood that I was supposed to make nice and avoid making his life difficult."

"We're all going to head to the Grille after school, it's a tradition." Tyler focused on his teacher beside him. before Fenrir could answer his attention moved from the youngest Salvatore back to Tyler. Tyler didn't know why he didn't want Fenrir anywhere near the Salvatore but he almost felt like growling at the Salvatore for drawing Fenrir's attention away. "They have good food, pool tables, and darts."

Fenrir blinked and smiled. "I went there once in the summer with Henrik and the food was pretty good." He looked over at the hopeful expression on Tyler's face and laughed. " "well Mr. Lockwood I'll be there."

 **Time skip**

Fenrir hardly had time to walk out the door before Henrik damn near tackled him. Henrik just giggled as he hugged Fenrir tight as his lips smashed against Fenrir's in a rough kiss. "Henrik..?" Fenrir asked in confusion as he looked at the younger hybrid who just cuddle into his chest. Fenrir just chuckled and smiled while petting Henrik's hair.

The Mystic Grille was packed full of families and teenagers vying for food, drinks, and positions at the pool tables scattered on the upper section. Fenrir would have turned around and headed home. If only Tyler hadn't noticed him and motioned him up to the pool table that he and Matt were perched by. But Fenrir noticed a rather odd-looking girl with a long face waiting tables and looking at Tyler as if he was a piece of meat poor guy, Fenrir thought as he let out a sigh and started walking towards Tyler. "I see you weren't kidding about this being a tradition."

Tyler shrugged and racked the pool balls as Matt gulped down whatever he was drinking. "There is literally nothing else to do in this town unless you count the Founder's crap that my mother enjoys forcing everybody through every single year." Oh, joy Fenrir thought as he felt his eyebrows raise as the waitress came over to deliver some drinks to the pool table next to theirs and made eyes at Tyler that he didn't even notice. The girl huffed and stalked off with an exasperated looking Matt watching her, interesting. "Founder's crap?"

 ** _Time skip_**

Fenrir didn't know how Tyler mange to convince him to come over to his house for dinner. Fenrir felt a little uncomfortable sitting at a table with Tyler and his parents. There was something about the way that the elder Lockwood male looked at him that made him nervous. The look in his eyes reminded him of the look Rita Skeeter got in her eyes when she heard something that she could turn into a horrible article. The only reason that he didn't run was that Tyler had wanted him to come to be his backup against his parents. "So Fenrir, why did you decide to settle back in Mystic Falls?"

Fenrir sighed as he answered "I had enough of traveling around the world and it wasn't good for Henrik to keep going to different schools in his young life so I decided to pick one of the Greyback properties to live in. My family has property all over the world but Mystic Falls seemed to be a nice place."

Mr. Lockwood's eyes practically lit up at the mention of Fenrir's family's property. "My family made most of their purchases close to home to make them easier to handle. It must be time-consuming to manage properties all over the world." Fenrir could hear the drool in the man's voice. "I have a whole team of people that help with the management of the estate and investments." 'A whole team of grim reapers and the spirits of goblins that death had brought back to life, just so his master wouldn't have to worry about boring human paperwork. That viciously increased his net worth at every opportunity.

"I get statements and have to approve or disapprove of the major things but my team is extremely effective. They tend to almost double my net worth every couple of years just because they can." Fenrir said Mr. Lockwood looked completely speechless and Fenrir could feel the suppressed laughter from Tyler as his mother fiddled with her napkin before looking up with stars glittering in her eyes. "It's good that you don't have to spend your free time worrying over numbers." She smiled. "You and young Henrik should come to the Founder's Party at our house, it's a little gathering we throw every year to celebrate the founding of the town. It's been around for 150 years." Fenrir found that the only thing that he could do was a nod in the face of her enthusiasm. "It's a formal occasion with a lot of history and dancing. I bet you're handsome in a suit."

Tyler could feel the blush rising as his mother continued to gush about how Fenrir would look in a suit and what color his tie should be as Fenrir just stared and nodded, smart man.

Fenrir sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror and tried valiantly to ignore the giggling or chuckling from Henrik who was already dress for the party. The suit was more expensive than anything he had ever worn in this time, with an emerald green tie that Henrik had chosen with a smirk with the comment that it 'brought out his eyes.' Fenrir smoothed out the suit one last time and made his way to the foyer while dragging a giggling Henrik with him.

Damon was bored out of his mind watching Caroline sip champagne and gossip about everyone whether they were far enough away to not hear her or not. He zoned out for a minute or two before he heard her gasp and giggle. "Looks like Tyler decided to bring Fenrir and Henrik to the party. If I didn't know Tyler so well I'd think that he had switched teams like my dad."

Damon glanced toward the entrance to see the jock, Tyler Lockwood if he remembered correctly, leading in a man and young boy. The man had a pair of emerald eyes that most of the women he had met would kill for, most of them literally. The man known as Fenrir glanced his way with a sharp glare and he could feel the magic and something else coiling around the man like a snake ready to snap his head off at a moment's notice while the young boy seems to screams danger back off. Huh, two Other witches in Mystic Falls, how fun. "I don't think you've told me anything about them".

Caroline may be dense but she managed to pick up the order rather well without compulsion. "Fenrir Greyback He's the last member of the Greyback family and the new French teacher, as for Henrik he's Fenrir's ward. Fenrir looks after Henrik when his family left him behind or had died off. Fenrir and Henrik moved back into the mansion that was one of the Greyback properties over the summer. while Fenrir became a teacher while Henrik joined freshman year.

Damon hummed as he thought about the Greyback's that were around in 1864. They had been a secretive lot that had been in Mystic Falls a lot longer than any of the other families. He also remembered that his father had been adamant that he was to be on his best behavior. They were also the only member of the Founding Families that had refused to join in the mass vampire burning that the rest of them had committed. Being witches kind of account for all of that though.

Fenrir tensed as Sense of smell pick out the smell of another vampire inside of Tyler's house with a quick look at Henrik, Fenrir could tell that Henrik felt the presence of another vampire. Fenrir's eyes found the man instantly and the first thing that popped into his head was that this vampire was going to be trouble. The man had a wild look to him that practically screamed that the man was unstable and probably viewed humans as walking, talking blood bags. Oh god, he hates those types. The fact that he was standing so close to a scarf-wearing Caroline just added evidence to the theory. Fenrir only pulled his eyes away when Tyler and Henrik tugged at his hand and pulled him over to where the table with finger foods was laid out while neatly avoiding both Tyler's mother and father. "That is Damon Salvatore, he decided to follow his broody baby brother Stefan Salvatore into town and latched onto Caroline the minute that he strolled in."

"He looks like he's one step away from wringing her neck and killing half the guests while laughing maniacally." Fenrir said but somehow caught Damon's smirk as he winked in Fenrir's direction and raised his glass slightly before draining it, creepy vampire hearing.

Tyler raised his eyebrow as he handed Fenrir and Henrik a turkey finger sandwich and glasses of Champagne and inhaled his own ham one.

Taking a bite of his Turkey sandwich Fenrir felt the mental connection between himself and Henrik open. _'Fenrir I have a feeling that our pack is going to add a few new members in the months to come. But I also have a feeling that trouble is coming our way. no doubt due to the Petrova doppelganger and also rumor saying that Katarina is coming back to Mystic Falls. I believe she's trying to make a bargaining chip with my older brother.' "I understand Henrik We don't need to worry about your brother for the moment. but we do have to deal with the problem with Katarina, no doubt she is trying to sink her claws into a werewolf to get her hands on the moonstone again. but with her doppelganger being alive in 100% human, she's trying to bring your brother back to Mystic Falls._

 _Before that happens I need to sync my fangs into the werewolves of this community. no doubt Tyler Lockwood is one of them along with his father. I heard rumors that his uncles also one. But for now, there is trouble coming this way. I could tell due to the vampire in the room. who is currently using, miss Forbes as a blood bag but for now, let us enjoy the party I have a feeling we're going to need it."_

Fenrir said before cutting the mental link only to see Tyler's father strolled up with a smirk and a half empty glass of what looked like whiskey or scotch. "You three don't look like you're enjoying the party as much as you should be. Why don't you try dancing? I'm sure that you could either find a couple ladies or even give each other a spin on the dance floor." It was obvious that the glass in his hand wasn't his first as he smiled a little too widely and walked surprisingly steadily toward where his wife was watching all of them with a creepy little smile. Seeing this both Fenrir and Henrik felt a chill run down their spines. Feeling that Henrik was hiding behind him now truly scared. Made Fenrir turned and looked at Tyler and then put his glass of Champagne on the table with a grimace. "I think we both feel vaguely violated."

Tyler set his glass down and started to usher both Fenrir and Henrik out the room. "Surprisingly enough, if you spend enough time around them they grow on you, like a fungus." Tyler got the laughs he was going for as they reached the dance floor. hoping to get away from Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood only to see Elena and Stefan sedately spinning on the dance floor with a slightly sour-looking Damon leading Caroline back into the house through another entrance.

Fenrir couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl but he had the feeling that Tyler's parents wouldn't be happy until they managed to put himself or Henrik in a gilded cage and change their last names to Lockwood, a shiver ran down his spine in just thinking about that, but anything that kept them from doing the creepy advice and date setting thing was a good thing in his books for now.

 **Mean while**

"Now that is an interesting sight." Elena smiled at Stefan as she saw Tyler Lockwood lead a reluctant Henrik Greyback onto the dance floor with a grinning Fenrir, who was chuckling in the background in seeing Henrik being forced to dance. Tyler swung Henrik around and managed to arrange them with him leading into a standard waltz with a grin. Stefan looked over and the sight managed to pull a grin from him, a reluctant one, but a grin all the same. "At least they're having fun even if Henrik looks about ready to trip over his own feet and Tyler is spending more time correcting him that anything else." It was amazing to seeing Henrik stumble with an amused Tyler correcting his footwork until they managed to make it all the way through without a stumble. Henrik's face looked like he was minutes away from decking Tyler as he finally got his chuckles under control.

Fenrir's cheerful mood was ruined when he head a cry of pain quickly making his way to the sound. When He hit jackpot when he arrived at the Lockwood's vast lawn and his eyes widen in seeing Damon biting into a crying Caroline's neck. Quickly hiding in the shadows When he saw Damon shockingly choking on the blood he had recently consumed, his already pale skin turning a sickly shade of bleach. While this was happening Elena rushed over to lean by Caroline's side and check her wound.

Stefan grabbed his fallen brother. "Just let me lock my brother up and I promise I'll explain everything. You don't have to be frightened of me," Stefan imploringly imparted the last part to Elena who was staring at him with her hands protectively around a blubbering Caroline.

"I'm not," Elena said determinedly, garnering a shockingly awed look from her vampire boyfriend.

This caused Fenrir to roll his eyes, it wasn't his problem. He wasn't going to put Henrick's and his life in danger, over the drama of two adolescent vampires and a doppelganger. Fenrir was shocked that he and Henrik were spending more time with Tyler than they spend at they're home. Fenrir wondered if Tyler's wolf was drawn to him being the only alpha in town. The jock was kind of an asshole to just about everyone but Fenrir and Henrik, but it struck Fenrir as a defense mechanism powered by the huge temper issue he had. Almost every single day Fenrir and Henrik had to pull Tyler back from pummeling some idiot that had bumped into Fenrir or had dared to say something negative about Henrik where Tyler could hear them. Despite his anger problems he was a great listener and managed to distract both Fenrir and Henrik from the 'animal' attacks that took several druggies, campers and the football coach from the town. Fenrir figured that it had to be Damon, but he couldn't go off without proof and light the little leech on fire, no matter how much he wanted to. Everything seemed to come to a head when Matt's sister and Tyler's eternal stalker Vicki went missing after the aforementioned druggies were lit on fire in the forest.

Tyler didn't feel anything for his stalker, but Matt was his friend and that meant that he would spend as much of his time trying to find his sister as possible. Henrik forced Fenrir to joined them as that kept Tyler's parents from realizing that their son was searching for a girl that they wouldn't give the time of day and to keep them for trying to marry Tyler to Henrik or Fenrir. Jeremy Gilbert was searching for Vicki too but he refused to be anywhere near Tyler.

 **Meanwhile at the salvatore boarding house**

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

Stefan sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth time, "You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at a time."

"Oh god!" Vicki groused, "Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"She could still drink human blood and not kill," Elena shrugged, adding in her two cents, "As long as you curb yourself from draining them dry." Stefan gaped at Elena in shock while Vicki smirked triumphantly, glad that someone was on her side for once.

"You're still new, Vicki. It will be hard for you. "Stefan however, has a point. You're still new, and before you can enjoy your new life, you must learn control. Meaning, you _must_ stay away from Matt, Jeremy and humans in general, until you're able to live amongst them and accustom yourself like Damon and Stefan did."

"I would _never_ hurt Jeremy," Vicki snarled, her eyes turning blood red in anger.

Ember rolled her eyes; newbie vampires were so touchy and oblivious, "Seriously? Out of _everything_ the three of us told you, _that's_ what you settled on?"

"I know you _think_ that you _won't_ hurt Jeremy, but we can't take that risk. You're going to have to let Jeremy go for now, until you accomplish control," Elena said compassionately, but before any of them could react, Vicki vamped out and flew over to Elena's side, hand curled around her neck as she slammed her onto the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, you _perky little bitch_. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. _Fifteen years_ and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is _all_ I see, just so you know. _And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy_ , because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. _You got it?"_

 **Black with Fenrir and the gang**

"I can't believe that Vicki just took off like this." Tyler had stopped by the school to let Matt know that they hadn't found a trace of his sister today either before they made their way to their respective homes for the night. "Their mother is a complete waste that runs off and leaves them every time that a man pays her the slightest amount of attention and Vicki knows how much that hurts Matt. For her to run out on him without a note, without even calling to tell him that she's okay but has things that she needs to work out, it's too much." Both Fenrir and Henrik let him rant as they neared the parking lot. Fenrir was intent on Tyler that He almost missed the feel of a vampire on the edge of going feral. Fenrir eyes glowed a bright amber as he let out a growl "Tyler, Henrik hold up for a minute. There is something out there and I don't like the feel of it." Fenrir said in an almost like growl. Tyler stopped mid-step as he heard the growl and Wariness in Fenrir's voice and slid closer to Henrik and Fenrir as the door to his car opened.

It was Vicki Donovan and she looked like hell with her hair tangled and a wild look in her eyes as she looked first at Tyler and then back at Fenrir and Henrik. When her eyes hit Fenrir and Henrik the wild look intensified. "You two think you're so special. Some rich fucker and his fuck boy that sweeps into town and takes everything away from me. I should have had Tyler and his money and his attention and instead you two pop up and he's wrapped around your little fingers." She stalked forward in a series of jerks and unnatural movements that had Fenrir even more convinced that she was a second away from going completely feral. He never had seen anything like this girl before.

Fenrir growled in hearing that, Henrik isn't just a fuck boy, he's been the only one there for Fenrir. when everyone had left him. Tyler didn't know what's going on but he needs to keep Fenrir and Henrik safe, so he stepped in front of them with a more than the slightly irritated look on his face. "Do you honestly think that it's Fenrir's and Henrik's fault that the fooling around during the summer didn't go any further? You were sleeping with a couple of other guys during that same time, including Elena's little brother. What in the world would make you think that I would want anything to do with a girl that can't keep her legs closed for more than a couple minutes? The fact that Matt is your little brother is completely mystifying to the entire town.


End file.
